


promise it'll never change

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Double Penetration, Multi, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Things don't exactly go back to normal after the nogitsune is exorcised.





	promise it'll never change

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired when I wrote this and I was too excited to wait until the next day to edit, so I apologize if the quality isn't as great as it could be!

The days are easy. There’s nothing difficult about pretending to be okay, pretending that they aren’t eternally fucked up, when the sun is shining. There are always things to distract them, whether it be school or some new supernatural catastrophe. Their parents are safe, the nogitsune gone, and the only death was that of Aiden.

The pack is still intact. Ethan convinced Danny to leave Beacon Hills with him, and they’re living it up in France or Spain or some other European country. Malia joined the pack in their absence, but she’s been with Kira ever since their trip down to Mexico. Lydia became an even more integral part of the pack, but she also knows they need their space, and she spends time with the fox and werecoyote instead. 

The three of them - Allison, Scott, and Stiles - need to learn to live with themselves and each other. Lydia knows a piece of them is gone, and that is always will be. She can sense that they’ll never quite be the same, and she tells them as much, hoping to help them realize there is no expectation of them being able to come back from where they went. They were no longer children, but lost souls living in used bodies.

The night the nogitsune was taken care of, Allison took solace in Stiles’ bed. They both felt the horror of the nogitsune more so than anyone else, even Scott. While a part of him died that night when they sacrificed themselves, he didn’t leave a door open like the other two did. His traumas didn’t come back to live comfortably with him, gnawing at his mind like a constant pain. His inner demons were one and the same with the demons he’d learned to live with since the bite was forced onto him.

The pack knew that Stiles needed to be cared for, watched over. He was weak enough as it was after the nogitsune, but he’s still not all there. It’s Allison who first realizes it’s because he’s not sleeping. She’s experiencing the same thing, but she doesn’t have quite the level of terror in her nightmares, she doesn’t have the nogitsune taunting her and threatening everything she loves. She just has a psychopathic dead aunt and grandfather, and a mother who was so fiercely protective that it got her killed. That ghost is the only one that she welcomes. Her time with her mother was cut terribly short, and they were both cheated from understanding more about each other.

On that first night, Allison insists on sleeping in the chair, knowing she won’t get much of it anyway, while Stiles sleeps in his bed. He’s trying to argue with her, but he’s just so tired, and it takes no time at all for him to fall asleep. It’s not even an hour later when he’s screaming bloody murder. She rushes over to him, quickly pulling him up to her chest as she restrains his arms, and he eventually wakes up. Tears are streaming down his face, throat raw from the volume, but he manages to whisper out a gritty thank you. He insists that he’s fine, he doesn’t need her to waste her time on helping him, and she pulls off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bralette and boyshorts. She crawls under the covers and gently pulls on his arm before he joins her, taking up the position of the little spoon. She holds him protectively, and they both sleep well for the first time in months. Allison is protecting a boy that she loves, while Stiles realizes that maybe he’s worth the trouble that he’s put his friends through.

When Scott arrives the next day to check on them, he finds them cuddled up, barely having awoken from the night before. They make sure he understands what happened, that they didn’t do anything that would compromise their friendship. When Scott asks why they shouldn’t give it a try, they’re confused and bewildered. He insists that it’s not some weird ploy to get laid more or anything, but rather a way for them to look out for one another. As much as the others may want to help, they would never be able to without fully understanding, and there’s no way in hell any of the three of them would let them go through it.

They fall into an easy pattern of love and support soon thereafter. Lydia is the first to discover it, and she couldn’t be happier for them. Even Derek agrees that it’s a smart decision to stick together, to be able to watch out for each other. They know the nogitsune is gone, but that all the light in the world won’t drown out the darkness.

When they sleep, Scott insists they share the bed. He’s the first to make a move, kissing Stiles to calm him, distract his mind. After an initial shock to his system, Stiles recuperates and reciprocates, pulling Allison in to join them. Their mental anguish unleashes itself in their physical connection, pulling them closer and closer until they climax, giving them a wave of euphoria that they can’t get elsewhere.

Within a few weeks, they come to a decision that keeping it a secret is helping nobody. They’re trying to move forward with the weight of the guilt, and that means not keeping secrets, from each other or from the pack.

They have sex almost nightly, as a way to unwind, a way to momentarily exorcise their permanent demons. Deaton even encourages it, awkward as it may for Scott to hear from his mentor. The sex helps them forget who they’ve become, transporting them into a parallel existence in which they are still whole, or they will be. They know there’s no hope of it here, but momentary delusions are perfectly welcome.

The first time they become bolder, it’s actually Stiles who gets the most embarrassed. They go to see The Avengers for the fourth time because it's how Stiles takes himself away from the present, finding enjoyment in a very small selection of things. A two-and-a-half hour reprieve from the world is priceless to him.

When they get to the theater, Allison takes charge, steering them all the way to the back. Stiles knows that Scott and Allison generally end making out for most of the duration of the film, and he’s happy to act as an excuse for them. But halfway through, as Stiles is reaching for the popcorn, Allison grabs his hand, guiding it down between her spread legs. She wore a dress, nothing unusual, but Stiles actually tears his eyes away from the screen to look at her when he realizes she hasn’t worn panties.

Looking up at them, Stiles notices that they’re still making out, but he’s been invited to become an extra participant. They’ve never had sex as one fluid group before, instead pairing off in every which way. But this is something new.

As Stiles explores Allison, he starts to hear her moaning into Scott’s mouth, letting him absorb her release of energy. Deciding to put more effort into the situation, Stiles decides to make things more interesting, moving from just rubbing her clit to slipping a finger in. Allison immediately arches her back, thrusting her hips up to get more of Stiles. He continues to tease her until the credits roll, pulling them out with him as soon as the movie finishes.

Returning back to Scott’s house, they immediately begin stripping. Allison already lost her bra in the jeep, taking it off when she could for efficiency’s sake. She’s working on Stiles’ belt buckle when she feels Scott behind her, and she reaches an arm back to take him in hand, jerking in quick, unsteady movements. By the time they finally make it to the bed, they’re all naked, flushed, and sweaty. They don’t even need to speak.

Scott takes up his position lying down, pulling Allison up to rest her knees on either side of his head, letting her settle down until his tongue reaches her folds. As he loosens her up, Stiles works a finger into her, quickly working his way up to three as she shows just how ready she is. When she gets close, she crawls back toward Scott’s middle, guiding his dick into her and sitting on him fully for a moment to get accustomed to the stretch. After she starts to rock, Stiles adds one finger in at a time with Scott’s dick, stretching her comfortably. She actually  _ whines _ when he withdraws his fingers and leans forward until she’s laying on Scott, chest to chest.

Allison moans out a  _ please  _ and that’s all Stiles needs. He slides in next to Scott, marveling at how beautiful she is taking them both. She sets the pace, rocking more and more, savoring the moans she’s pulling out of her boys. After they all climax, separately but with equal vigor, they pile together. Scott’s dick still sits in her as she stays laying on him, while Stiles flops onto the bed next to him, rubbing a hand over Allison’s back. They’re all panting, red-faced, and when Allison lets out a giggle, all hell breaks loose, and soon they’re cracking up over nothing. They hadn’t realized how much they needed this until they catch their breath.

It’s that first night when Scott realizes how bad it’s gotten for them. Allison is the one to start screaming first, and it sets Stiles off. Soon enough, Scott is dealing with two humans who were broken before they had a chance to grow up.

The next morning, Scott sips a cup of coffee, numbly staring at the kitchen table before hearing Stiles and Allison enter. None of them are dressed, and none of them feel like expending the energy required to put on clothes, so after they grab their own coffees, they join Scott.

Conversation is stilted at best between the three of them, but this one takes the record for most uncomfortable. They don’t want to discuss what happened, but they know they need to. The time for being able to ignore things has long since passed; if they hope to be able to truly move on, they need to do so with a compassionate heart and a truthful conscience. So it’s Scott that takes the lead, and soon they realize what they have, what they want to keep.

Scott mentions the nightmares the next day, having decided that the sex talk was more important and urgent. They all received a great amount of pleasure from that night, none of them having even considered becoming three  _ together _ . 

When he notices the discomfort of their discussion about their the dreams, he decides to not go into it. There are certain dragons that can only be slayed by one’s own mind. He emphasizes that he’s here for them, that while he may not be able to fully understand, he can try.

Allison and Stiles believe that Scott means what he says, but they know he’ll never be able to fully help without having gone through what they had to endure. The pain is different, but as a coherent trio they understand that maybe, just maybe there truly is a light in the overwhelming darkness.


End file.
